


walk across the fire for you

by wants2die



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Campfires, M/M, Tinie Babies, and jebby and moodie!!!, fuck it im writing more of this verse its so sweet, theres like tinie splashes of halsey/melanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wants2die/pseuds/wants2die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how about halsey singing and playing the guitar around a campfire and josh n ty are there secretly texting ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk across the fire for you

“You should sing something, babe,” Melanie says from Halsey's lap, reaching up to pat her shoulder.

Halsey's guitar is banging against her shoulder as she strokes her fingers through Melanie's thick hair. “Yeah? Should I?” Her voice is thick, warm, lit by the blazing fire flickering before her.

Jenna lifts her head from Debby's shoulder and grins at the pair. “ _Please_ ,” she says, sounding like the sunshine she is. “Cover something gay, angel.”

Halsey giggles. “Okay,” she says brightly, swinging her guitar over her shoulder. Melanie scooches out of her girlfriend's lap and sends adoring moonshine eyes over at her. Halsey strums a couple chords. 

“You should do that Melissa Etheridge song,” Max suggests, hands stroking through Hoodie's hair. “That one that goes _but I'm the only one who'll walk across the fire for you_ ,” he says, singing the lyric soft and light. Hoodie beams up at him.

Halsey wrinkles her nose, long fingers busy with the tight strings. She churns out rapid, tense notes, laying the foundation for the latticework of the song. “ _Please, baby, can't you see_ ,” she sings, her voice rough and scratchy deep in her throat. “ _My mind's a burning hell_.”

Josh and Tyler, who have been quiet in their little corner of the world for most of the night, are leaning back to back. Josh's eyes flicker to his phone every few seconds, the dim light illuminating his chin every time he turns it on. 

_read 19:58: i wish we could get away._

He has a text, this time, his screen darkened with the notification. It's from Tyler, and it makes something bright and hot flare up in Josh's cheeks. 

**sent 20:01: do you not appreciate ash's singing?**

Josh turns his phone off and turns back to his friends, his squad, the bunch of them young and hungry and scrappy but beautiful. He loves the warm pressure of Tyler's spine against his own and the blanket of heat from the fire brushing against his cheeks. 

_Well, I got razors ripping and tearing and stripping my heart apart as well._

_read 20:02: don't put words in my mouth  
read 20:02: i love ash i just like the sounds you make around my cock a lot more_

If those words don't send heat spiraling towards Josh's cheeks (and also much further down) then nothing would. Josh turns his phone off and holds it tight against his chest. He presses closer against Tyler's back.

_I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you_  
It's only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone 

**sent 20:02: you wanna ditch this party?**   
_read 20:03: oh god do i ever_

Halsey's voice is warm and smokey and singed with the fire's light and it echoes around them as Tyler scoots off of his log and into the woods around them, sending a wink and a grin back at Josh. A second later, Josh follows him, steps crunching lightly on leaves in the dark. It goes noticed yet uncommented upon by everyone. Young love is in the air.

_'Cause I've been here before and I'm locking the door and I'm not going back again._


End file.
